CORE LAB ONLY STUDY The purposes of this study were to describe parents' management of competing demands (work, care of child's siblings or other dependent family members, self care), that continue while a child is hospitalized. The GCRC core laboratory did the analyses for salivary cortisol, used as an indicator of the child's physiologic stress. The data from this pilot has been incorporated into an NIH application to further study this area.